disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabby McStabberson
Gabriella "Gabby" McStabberson is an antagonist who later on became an Antihero from the 2017 reboot of DuckTales. She made her first appearance in "Woo-oo!" Background Not much is known about Gabby's past except that she was raised by warrior monks who taught her the ways of combat. Personality Having been raised by warrior monks, Gabby has developed a serious demeanor. Because of this, she doesn't talk much, usually only when spoken to, often letting her actions do the talking. However, she is also shown to be ruthless, having no qualms about killing those whom she's ordered to, and taking a particular dislike toward anyone who causes her to miss a target. However, she also has a strong sense of self-preservation, shown when she asked Donald if she and her cohorts could ride on his submarine after just attempting to kill him and his family. Physical appearance Gabby is a species of tall, slender bird (quite possibly a harren or a falcon) with vanilla-brown colored feathers and a dark chocolate-brown beak. As for her outfit, she wears a skintight hooded tangerine-orange body suit with black stripes, black belt and back harness, long black high heeled boots, long orange gloves, and large black pointed shoulder pads with an ancient-swirl pattern etched. Role in the series In the pilot episode "Woo-oo!", Gabby was one of the thugs hired by Flintheart Glomgold to accompany him in uncovering the lost city of Atlantis. Onboard Glomgold's freighter, Gabby is first seen watching Glomgold's introductory video, looking rather unimpressed. She is the first one Glomgold calls to get her employee I.D. Afterward, Donald shows her a picture of him and his nephews at a Grand Canyon exhibit, but she doesn't pay much attention until Donald asks her about her own family. She replies that she was raised by warrior monks who taught her the way of the blade, demonstrating this by carving a small wooden sword which she places on a table and then slices in half with her sword. Later on Gabby, along with Glomgold's party, follows Scrooge's group down to Atlantis. Glomgold orders her to kill them and she readies a handful of daggers, but Donald 'accidentally' knocks her down, making her barely miss Launchpad, much to her annoyance. Donald points out that they should hold off on killing Scrooge and the others, so they can torture them later, to which Glomgold agrees, Gabby and the others continue following Scrooge. Gabby and the others find Donald lying on the ground exhausted (from having kept Dewey from killing himself after lying about having to go to the bathroom). Having believed that Donald intentionally lead them to a shortcut to the treasure chambers, Glomgold orders Gabby and the others to help Donald up. Gabby obliges by dragging Donald by his leg. Glomgold, along with Gabby and the others reach the chamber before Scrooge does and sees Glomgold claim what he believes to be the Jewel of Atlantis. When Scrooge and Dewey arrive and Scrooge pins down Glomgold, and after Scrooge and Donald exchange words, Gabby holds a sai up to Donald's head when Glomgold's true intentions for Donald are revealed. She holds Donald hostage as she, Glomgold, and the others prepared to exit, but not before she tosses Donald back with Scrooge and Dewey. She then throws a sai onto the 'ceiling,' activating a water trap and leaving Scrooge, Donald, and Dewey to drown. During their escape, they encounter Louie, Huey, Webby, and Launchpad. On Glomgold's orders, Gabby goes after the group. She engages Webby, but is easily taken down by her. After Glomgold betrays her and the other thugs, Gabby sheepishly asks Donald to give them a ride on Scrooge's sub, which he reluctantly obliges. In "The Shadow War!", Gabby gets busted, six months later, by Mamá Cabrera for some unknown crime when Magica De Spell steals both of their shadows. Later during the same night, her shadow fights Donald Duck in the Money Bin. In the Season 2 finale Moonvasion! Gabby is recruited as one of Scrooge's allies to launch an assault on his mansion, which the Moonlanders, led by General Lunaris, are apparently using as a base of operations. During the assault, Gabby effortlessly deflects several laser blasts from the Moonlanders with her blades, protecting Gyro Gearloose and proceeds to jump over them and throws knives at their lasers, disabling them. She lands and lets Emily Quackfaster chase them away while swinging a sword, but Gabby and most of Scrooge's forces are captured after it is revealed to all be part of Lunaris' plan to distract them from his real plan to make the Earth orbit the Moon. Gabby was later released by the Moonlanders after Lunaris was defeated and was seen at McDuck Manor with some Duckburg citizens. Trivia *Gabby is featured with the other villains in the show's intro. *Her uniform bears a strong resemblance to that of Beatrix Kiddo (AKA: The Bride), the main protagonist of film director Quentin Tarintino's duology of action/martial arts films Kill Bill. *With the exception of the hood, Gabby’s suit makes her look almost exactly like Drew Saturday from Cartoon Network‘s “The Secret Saturdays”. *Her design is based on fashion model Grace Jones.Francisco Angones' Tumblr References Category:Females Category:DuckTales characters Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Animated characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Disney characters Category:Ninjas Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Henchmen Category:Warriors Category:TV Animation characters Category:Neutral characters